The Golden Sea of The Sick
by moosiebell
Summary: What happens when Rose falls into a sea on an alien planet full of unhealthy chemicals and comes down with a few minor illnesses but one that makes colossal differences in The Doctor and Roses relationship. Captain Jack Harkness comes in later in the story. Rated T to be safe but most chapters are more like K . 10/Rose *on hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Ok, so this took me longer than it should have, both writing the chapter and actually writing a fiction on Doctor Who! I'm obsessed with Doctor Who and kinda over the whole Avatar: The Last Airbender thing but I'll keep those stories up about it for the people who are still interested in reading them but I will not continue to write more chapters. I WILL write more chapters for this story and I promise that I will have it up by next week. I decided to post this after a huge school project that I just finished so that you guys wouldn't have to wait as long for the chapters. Captain Jack Harkness does come in later in the story but not right off the bat. This is a 10/Rose story! I rated this fiction a T to be safe but most chapters are K+ like the one below!

Disclaimer: Only in Pete's World do I own Doctor Who.

Enjoy!

* * *

When the TARDIS landed the whole thing shook-as usual, suddenly, the shaking changed to bobbing up and down. Every time Rose and The Doctor went up they each went about 1 ½ feet off the ground. Rose hit the ground with a thunk, landing on her arse. The Doctor fell back onto the captain's chair and looked at Rose with confusion.

"Doctor, what's going on? Why are we...uh...moving up and down?" Rose asked, utterly confused.

"What?! What happened? These coordinates are on the opposite side of the universe from where I set them!" The Doctor pronounced, obviously confused.

"Well, 'm gonna have a look around." Rose replied, jogging to the door.

"Rose! Wait, NO!" The Doctor shouted. But it was too late, golden metallic water encircled Rose's legs and pulled her out the TARDIS doors.

"Doctor!" Rose screamed as she drifted away in golden waves of Skiarac. A planet that is entirely ocean. The Doctor flew the Tardis over the water and stopped about 1 meter to the right of Rose's bobbing head. (A/N He flew the TARDIS much like he did in the episode "The Runaway bride")

"Rose! Take my hand!" The Doctor said to Rose while leaning out of the TARDIS, extending his arm out as far as he could. Rose reached up to The Doctor's waiting hand and there finger brushed each other's. Rose suddenly felt her heart jump at the sudden Doctor leaned out a little so that his entire body was outside the TARDIS except one foot and one hand that were holding on with all their might to the TARDIS's interior. Rose kicked her legs so that she would raise herself out of the water a little more but felt unusually weak. She sunk back down a little just as The Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. Rose felt her face heat up with a blush despite the fact that she was drenched. Once she was close enough Rose pushed down on the interior TARDIS flooring, hoping to use her upper body strength to propel herself on to the ship but still felt weak. The Doctor grabbed Rose by the armpits and hoisted her into the TARDIS. As soon as Rose was on board she stood up only to fall back over again, hitting the metal floor hard. The Doctor lifted Rose up and scooped her into his arms. Rose leaned into him more comfortably and knew that her face was as red as Santa's from the major blushing going on on Rose's tan face.

"Doctor, I think I can manage walking" Rose said, laughing. The Doctor's brow furrowed.

"No, you can't"

"Oi! Wait...what did you just say?"

"You can't walk"

"What do you mean by 'You can't walk' Of course I can walk! Why wouldn't I be able to walk?"

"Rose, this planet consists of a series of different seas, each with their own chemical in it that changes water color, plant and animal life and the health of a human or humanoid being…" The Doctor tried to explain but was cut off.

"Ok, so I got a little cold, so what?"

"Rose, you fell in between 3 different seas that is why the water was gold and not purple or red or something…" The Doctor said but was interrupted again.

"What illnesses do I have?"

"Rose, let me finish. So anyway, the water was gold which meant you were between 3 different seas" The Doctor recapped. "Because of falling into the mixture of water you will probably have the 3 illnesses that the chemicals in the water give-off. Let me scan you with my sonic screwdriver and figure what's wrong with your health so that it will be easier to help you."

"O-ok" Rose squeaked.

"Close your eyes" Rose drifted her eyes to a close as she heard the sonic screwdriver doing it's work.

* * *

"Ok! Rose I'm finished!" The Doctor said after several minutes of scanning."Ok! You can open your eyes now! And I have good news!" The Doctor squealed as Rose fluttered her eyes open. The Doctor was bouncing on his heels with a huge grin on his face. he kept on staring at her, smiling like a mad man.

"And that news is…?"

"Oh Yeah! Thankfully you didn't get any major diseases or illnesses though you do have a pretty bad fever…Anywho! This next one isn't actually an illness but I guess it counts…"

"What is it Doctor?!"

"Basically, you are suffering from a muscle-reaction mutation circuit recharcnakey." Rose just stared at him like he'd grown 2 heads.

"What?" The Doctor just stared at her like she just said that the square root of 81 is lipstick. "On what planet is what you just said basic?!" Rose continued.

"Plenty of planets would call that basic!"

"Well, not Earth! And you of all people should know that, Doctor!"

"Oi"

"Oi"

"Oi"

"Oi"

"OI!"The Doctor screamed. Rose stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing. "What? Stop it! What is it? I said stop it!" All this time Rose was laughing away.

"S-sorry,I-it's jus', well, you! This seems kinda out of character for you!" Rose choked out.

"What's 'out of character' for me!"

"Talking back, self consciousness! Your acting jus' like Randy Roknah from 6th grade!"

"Who's Sandy Hocnar?"

"RANDY ROKNAH! Get that into your THICK skull!" She took a deep breath"Randy Roknah is a BOY who would make some wise-guy reply to everything ya said! Then, once the conversation was over he would act all self conscious because of what e' said and for the rest day if someone giggled or laughed or even jus' look at im' he would be self conscious and say 'What? What did I do? Stop it!' or something like that and he's what you remind me of! Randy Roknah!" Rose said between calmly talking and shouting.

"I'm not like Randy Roknah! I'm-I'm The Doctor!"

"Yeah, you are The Doctor! Now are ya gonna tell me what a muscle-reaction mutation circuit recharcnakey is!"

"Oh yeah! a muscle-reaction mutation circuit recharcnakey is when, Well, is...uh when, yeah...I got no clue! Jus' didn't want to feel the wrath of Rose when I tell her she's very, very weak. Ooh! I like that! The Wrath of Rose! Sounds good! That should be a book! Maybe not on you...But it could be! If you like! Did you know that the rose, you know, the plant, it's scientific name is Rosa! Not that different I suppose...They only changed one letter! You know I've always wondered who 'They' are! I'm very confuddled right now Rose! Blimey, that sounds rubbish! I mean who says confuddled? Guess I do! Only once though, don't tell anyone I said confuddled!" The Doctor rambled, trying to cover up what he said at the beginning of his paragraph of speech. Rose just stood there with her eyebrows raised.

"Nice try" Was all she said. "And I already started to notice that I'm weaker than usual. Didn't think much of it, though. Anyways, what else is wrong with me?" Rose continued. The Doctor chuckled.

"Rose Marion Tyler, you are love sick."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER! Yay! It's for you, ZMMuffin! Please Review! And no flames please I have 4 reviews (from other people) Yay! But I see 384+ people reading and 4 review? Wimpy, guys, wimpy. This is weird, on google docs my chapter is just the way I want it but on doc manager half my stuff it bolded and spelled wrong! What's going on? I fixed but I'd like to know what's going on! Oh! And by the way! My Brother came up with the word Horridable so the credit goes to him! And this is a story where doomsday went AU! So basically Jackie, Pete and Mickey are living in Pete's world and ERose kept a steady hold and didn't let go!R&amp;R

Disclaimer: I don't own DW or The Princess Bride but thanks for making me feel depressed! *snif*

* * *

Chapter 2

"LOVE SICK! B-but that's not even a real disease!" Rose exclaimed.

"Neither is weakness!" The Doctor pointed out.

"Wait a minute, if I have a bad fever then why do I feel fine?"

"It will take exactly 10 minutes to take affect. Unlike the weakness and...uh...love sickness it's a real sickness and takes longer to actually start spreading around the human body."

"How long have I got before, you know, it...uh...starts taking affect?" The Doctor looked down at his earth-time watch.

"10 seconds"

"10 seconds!"

"5 now, 4...3...2...1...0" Suddenly a huge wave of dizziness came over Rose and she felt like she was going to faint.

"Doctor" Rose choked out

"It's ok, I've got you. Good thing I'm still carrying you."

"I feel so, so dizzy a-and I feel like, like 'm gonna faint"

"You probably will, I wouldn't be surprised actually, it was very...sudden. You'll probably faint from shock, dizziness, nausea both from being sick and the fact that we're still bobbing up and down. You should probably get some rest. I'll take you to your room. Are you hungry? Probably not now. Do you need anything else? Ooh! How about a humidifier! We have a whole room just for that! It's huge! Too bad we can't visit your mum! Well, at least for you! I'm glad we can't! No offence. Yeah, it wouldn't be good if we went back to that parallel world! All those Daleks and Cyberman would be free." He shuddered "Now that would be bad! Really bad! I can't even find a word for how bad that would be! Maybe I can make one up! Torrible! No, Hazerrible! Uh uh! Ooh! Ooh! I got it! Horridable! Get it! A cross between horrible and horrid!" About midway through his ramble Rose had fainted and the Doctor kept up his talking, not even noticing the fact that Rose fainted. He thought she was just closing her eyes for a bit to rest but was still conscious. How wrong was he?

* * *

Rose's POV.

"You probably will, I wouldn't be surprised actually, it was very...sudden. You'll probably faint from shock, dizziness, nausea both from being sick and the fact that we're still bobbing up and down. You should probably get some rest. I'll take you to your room. Are you hungry? Probably not now. Do you need anything else? Ooh! How about a humidifier! We have a whole room just for that! It's huge! Too bad we can't visit your mum! Well, at least for you! I'm glad we can't! No offence. Yeah, it wouldn't be good if we went back to that parallel world! All those Daleks and Cyberman would be free." As the Doctor said all this, I was listening faintly before everything suddenly going black before my eyes.

* * *

The Doctor's POV.

"You probably will, I wouldn't be surprised actually, it was very...sudden. You'll probably faint from shock, dizziness, nausea both from being sick and the fact that we're still bobbing up and down. You should probably get some rest. I'll take you to your room. Are you hungry? Probably not now. Do you need anything else? Ooh! How about a humidifier! We have a whole room just for that! It's huge! Too bad we can't visit your mum! Well, at least for you! I'm glad we can't! No offence. Yeah, it wouldn't be good if we went back to that parallel world! All those Daleks and Cyberman would be free." I shuddered "Now that would be bad! Really bad! I can't even find a word for how bad that would be! Maybe I can make one up! Torrible! No, Hazerrible! Uh uh! Ooh! Ooh! I got it! Horridable! Get it? A cross between horrible and horrid!" I exclaimed.

"Rose?"

A pause.

"Rose are you listening to me?"

Another pause.

"This better not be a trick, young lady." When no reply came, I started to worry. I quickly felt her pulse but realized she may have blacked-out. Or I just bore her to sleep. No! I'm not that boring! Am I? No! I can't be! I'm magnificent! I carried her to the med lab to run some proper scans that will tell me the specifics of her condition-something my sonic screwdriver can't do. I soon came to the conclusion that Rose did, indeed faint. I'm not that boring. And that Rose isn't just love sick, but she craves attention, love and the touch of another creature.

"It's okay, Rose. I'll take you to your bed to rest." Upon saying this, the Doctor realized that he doesn't know where her room is. He knows where her old room is but recently she complained that is is small and that she wants a new room. An en-suite. Problem is, Rose hadn't told him where it is yet. He didn't even know the room number. Maybe the TARDIS would help him! Nope, no help from his ship came when he sent a signal about through a mental link they shared. He would have to find somewhere else for her to sleep. He didn't want to put her on a couch or the captain's chair and the guest room was still filled with Captain Jack's stuff. The TARDIS got rid of her old room to save space and energy so that only left one place. My room. I walked down the corridors to my room and opened the door. I placed Rose on the full bed but realized that she would be comfier in pajamas. Thankfully Rose is wearing a T-shirt so that part was done. I walked out the door and down the hall into the wardrobe room. I grabbed a pair of fuzzy, pink women's pajama bottoms and walked back to my room. Now was the hard part. Thankfully Rose wore a skirt today so all I had to do was take off her trainers and leggings, put her pajama bottoms on and slide off the skirt. I untied her trainers and slid them off, placing them on the floor by my bed. next came the leggings, or in other words, the hardest part. I felt weird doing this, like I was intruding her personal space. Well, I was! I reached up her skirt and shimmied off her leggings. That wasn't so bad. Now I had to put her in the pajama bottoms. Correction, this is the hardest part. I started putting each of her legs through each leg hole and pulled the waist up under her skirt to her hip while the tip of each leg hole swallowed her foot, obviously being too big for her while the waist fit perfectly. I slid the skirt over her pajama bottoms to the floor.

* * *

Rose's POV.

I woke up in looking at a ceiling. But not my ceiling. I've written all over my walls and ceiling, and this ceiling is blank. I sat up so I could look around better and noticed the pink, fuzzy pajama bottoms in place of my skirt and leggings.

"Where am I?" I mumbled to no one in particular.

I got up but a wave of nausea threw me back onto the bed I had found myself on. I groaned and slowly got back up to look around. Other than the full bed, the room was pretty much empty. There was a closet and two bedside tables-one on each side of the bed. I walked over to the closet and looked inside only to see two suits. One of them was the pinstriped one the Doctor always wears and the other was a blue pinstriped one, though the pinstripes were much fainter than the ones on the other suit. I was in the Doctor's room! Then I realized that the Doctor doesn't know where my room is and my old one is gone while the guest room was cluttered with Jack's stuff. The Doctor only had one choice, and that was to put me in his room. I felt weird to be in his room, he must really like me or he would've thrown me on a couch or even the captain's chair but no, I was in his bed! No, the Doctor probably does that for everyone, I'm not special. Those thoughts were just the love sickness. The table on the right side of the bed had a lamp with a digital earth-time alarm clock while the table on the left side of the bed had a digital picture frame-the kind that changes pictures. The first picture to come up was one of me and the Doctor together in New New York during our session of sight seeing after the whole Cassandra mess. The pictures changed after every five seconds. After about a minute of picture-changing I realized that all the pictures either were of me or had me in it. There were much prettier things than me in the universe! Why me? The special feeling came back but I quickly dismissed it. I'm not special. The walls and ceiling of the room were white but the room itself had a hazy, golden glow that looked a lot like time vortex energy. Very romantic. Ohmygod I hate love sickness! That was the love sickness, right? I walked out the door and started to skip down the halls-since when did I skip? Skipping was a big mistake. I stopped at my room and ran into the bathroom. i put my hair in a bun and locked the bathroom door before vomiting what felt like my guts out.

A half hour later I walked back into my room and flopped down on the bed with the disgusting taste of vomit in my mouth and a whole new wave of dizziness in my head. Very slowly, I got up and headed for the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

Once I got there I made my tea and sat down at the table. I took a sip and I instantly felt some of my dizziness fade away. Plus, the taste of vomit was gone. After I finished, I headed down the corridors to the console room in which, when I approached I heard a hammer hitting some kind of metal and that itself made me feel like I was going to fall to the ground with nausea. I didn't, of course but I sure felt like it. The Doctor is tinkering and I have to go through the pain of that noise getting louder until I ask him to quiet down.

"Doctor!" I screamed over the noise "Keep it down, will ya?" I continued. That was a big mistake, now my throat felt like scratch paper and I probably sound like it to!

"ROSE! What are you doing here? You should be resting!" The Doctor shouted, obviously concerned.

"Looking for you! And telling you to keep the noise down! It's giving me a huge headache!"

"Oh, right, sorry! How long have you been up?"

"Oh, about an hour now."

"An hour! Rose, what have you been doing?"

"I...ugh...had a come of tea and it...ugh...took me a while to find the kitchen from where I was."

"Oh, right, yeah, um, sorry about that, I didn't know where else to put you."

"It's alright, Doctor"

"And you stopped in your room to put your hair up to, it looks like!"

"Uhh, yeah, it was in my face so I put it up and out of the way."

"Out of the way of what?" The Doctor asked, cleverly.

"Uh" I put out some air from my mouth." M-m-my-my face." I replied nervously. I didn't plan on telling him about the vomiting incident, it felt to private and personal to talk about.

"Riiiiight" The Doctor said slowly, half in a way that seemed like he knew exactly what I was actually talking about and half in a way that said that he believed the 'My face' thing and had no clue that I wasn't actually talking about that. Man, was he confusing. Now it was his turn to be nervous.

"So, I'm wearing pink pajama bottoms. They're fuzzy to! I wonder how I got them on?" The Doctor visibly gulped.

"Right, um, I...uh...Well. I. Uh."

"What, Doctor?"

"Well, I thought you'd be comfier in pajamas so I slid your leggings off and put the pajama bottoms on then slid the skirt off. I didn't see anything! Don't worry!"

"I know, Doctor. Oh! And by the way! I'm stilling wearing a bra."

The Doctor was speechless.

"Oh, Don't worry. I'm not upset and I wouldn't have minded if you took it off but I usually wear sports bras now anyways, so, I'm still very comfy." I continued

"Right, um, yeah, ok, i'll keep that in mind for next time. IF there is a next time, I mean. Not like I'm gonna poison you to do that! Not that it's something I want to do! O-or not want to do! Uhh...umm...help me?" The Doctor pleaded. I laughed.

"Is that your new favorite word?" I asked.

"What? The word 'me'?" The Doctor asked.

"No, the word 'right', you keep on saying it over and over again."

"Oh! I didn't notice"

We were silent for a minute before:

"So, why don't I feel weak now? I have a headache from the fever and I won't accept the fact that I'm love sick so why don't I feel weak?" I asked.

"Sleep. You went to sleep and when that happens afterwards you usually still are tired until about ten minutes afterwards and you become fully awake and energized. Well, It's the same thing except with two hours instead of ten minutes."

"So I won't feel weak for another...what? 50 minutes? 55?"

"Yeah, about 57 minutes."

"Ok"

"Would you like anything? We could watch a movie?"

"How about...The Princess Bride! I love that movie!"

"Ok! The Princess Bride it is!" And with that we left the console room to got to the theatre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I'm really sorry about not updating recently and I'm sorry if this seems rushed and I'm sorry for this being short but it's better than nothing! Thank you to:**

**ZMuffin**

**XxMichelleMikaelsonxX**

**amelia pond**

**Mariefeliz567**

**team Leo leader**

**and**

**RoseTennant **

**for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer:I don't own DW or any other products mentioned in this chapter!**

**P.S. It's really late at night for me right now so that's why this chapter is short!**

**moosiebell**

* * *

Third Person POV.

_2 Weeks Later_

"Ok Rose, your fever is pretty much gone and the weakness left you a week ago so why isn't your lovesickness over? It should've been the first to go! So why's it the last?" The Doctor questioned.

"Ummm...how should I know?" Rose snapped. Rose didn't mean to burst out like that but she didn't want the Doctor to find out her secret. "_You're_ the Doctor. You should know!" Rose continued.

"There's only one reason I can think of that would make sense. And if this reason is true then something very, very bad is happening!"

"Whaa-what is it Doctor?" Rose asked, obviously nervous that he figured it out.

"I think you were lovesick _before_ you fell into that golden sea which means that there's another virus in your body or at least there _was_ another virus in your body that could've been deadly" The Doctor said darkly "Or! The virus is completely harmless and you're perfectly fine!" The Doctor continued on a brighter note.

*_Shoot! He figured me out! I should've known that he would unravel my secret! He __is_ _brilliant!* _Rose thought to herself.

"Rose, can I do another scan? A _thorough_ scan this time?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Rose answered. On the outside she may _look_ totally calm but on the inside she was screaming but relieved that she had more time to figure out what she was going to do before the Doctor came to his senses and starts realizing that Rose is lovesick. And that's they are almost always alone. Unless they meet someone off on one of their adventures.

After the Doctor completed his _thorough_ scan he held out his hand in which Rose took and before blushing a bit she hopped down off the hospital bed in the medlab where the Doctor had performed his scan on Rose.

"So...whad'ya find?" Rose asked.

"Good news! For once it was actually a _good_ chemical that had entered your body that day, 2 weeks ago! Ha!" Rose managed a weak smile at the Doctor's happiness.

_20 Minutes Later_

"Sooooooo….Rose, why are you lovesick? Or who are you lovesick over? Oh no no no no no no no NO!" Rose was scared. Had he found out about her secret?

"That sounds wrong" The Doctor continued." Who are you lovesick _with?_ No no no no! Over or with? I think it's over. So Rose who are you lovesick over? Is it Mickey? You know we can't go back to that parallel universe! And he wanted to sta-" The Doctor was cut off.

"It's not Mickey" Rose said.

*_Did I just say that out loud?*_ Rose thought to herself. *_That would've been a great cover! Mickey! But no, I just __had_ _to say 'It's not Mickey' didn't I?* _Rose thought angrily.

"Then who is it? Who do you _like_?" The Doctor said in the same voice that cassandra used when she was in the Doctor's body. Rose shivered from hearing it.

"Leonard" Rose answered without thinking.

*_Leonard? Who the heck is Leonard?* _Both Rose and the Doctor thought. Though, the Doctor then said his thought out loud.

"So...this _Leonard_...who is he?" The Doctor asked.

"He's...uhh...a...stuffie!"(A/N this is what I call my stuff animals)

"Stuffie?" The Doctor asked incredulously

"Sorry, I call all my stuffed animals stuffies!"

"Ahh…Wait! Leonard is a _stuffed animal!_" The Doctor asked, clearly shocked at this new discovery."You're in love with a stuffed animal?"

"Oi! Who ever said I was 'in love? I _love_ that stuffie but not in a romantic way! Like in the way you love your own dog!"

"Is Leonard a stuffed dog?"

"No"

"Then what kind of animal is it?"

"Um"

"I doubt you have a stuffed animal that looks like a an Um, from the planet Umarassa!" Rose just looked at him. "Ohhhh you meant 'um' as in the sense that you were thinking! Wait! Why did you have to think so much about what kind of stuffed animal Leonard is that you had to say 'um'? What kind of animal _is_ this?" The Doctor, rambled.

"What?" Rose asked, completely lost. The Doctor sighed.

"Or? Is this _Leonard_ not real?" The Doctor asked, realizing this new discovery. "He's not! Is he?"

"No…"

"Then...why did you make him up? Was it because you didn't want to say who you are _really_ lovesick with? I mean...over!" Rose laughed at that last sentence, lightening the mood.

Rose was silent.

"Fine, don't tell me!" And with that, the Doctor walked suspiciously down the corridor that led to Rose's room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, I feel horrible. I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about not updating! I'm sorry for my laziness. I wrote this chapter in 6 different pieces so I have Author's Notes everywhere in the chapter. (Sorry about that) Sorry for the bad ending. I kinda rushed to get this out to you so...yeah! (Wow. I'm apologizing a lot today)**

**btw I love vintage stuff.**

**I'm 20 views away from 2,000 views! Yay!**

**Oh! And I'm done with the pattern! No more A/Ns as there own chapter unless it's majorly important or I can't wait any longer to tell you!**

**Please review! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEE! I live for reviews! I love favs and follows to! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any products mentioned in this chapter. **

**R&amp;R**

Third Person POV.

The Doctor stepped into Rose's room, looking around quietly. The Doctor had never been in Rose's room before, unless, of course, it was an emergency and he had to get her but when that did happen, which was more often than you'd think, he didn't have time to look around and let the features sink in. And besides, Rose usually was hanging out with himself, unless she wanted to be alone, you know, 'cause that's how girls are (A/N no offense to all you gurls out there. I'm a gurl and I do want to be alone sometimes).

The TARDIS had given her a room with light pink walls. Rose had got a black headboard for her bed that looked almost like vines but more...royal. (A/N I will put the link to the image of her headboard on my profile) Rose had a black, wooden vanity table with flower design around the mirror. She had neatly stored all her makeup and hair stuff either on the vanity table or in the drawers _below _the vanity table along with a few smaller, handheld mirrors. Rose had a huge wardrobe had two sleek, black, wooden doors with a mirror-door in between the two. The wooden doors each had a daisy, vintage door handle but the mirror had a door handle that curved out. That door handle was made of mirror and metal in the inside. Rose had a black, furry, fuzzy, bean bag chair that was HUGE! The bean bag chair was surrounded by 'stuffies' and on the opposite side of the room she had a bookshelf that-as you've probably guessed by now-black. The books on the bookshelf ranged from picture books like _Owl Children_ to Steven King books to some more mature, adult books. Rose had a bedside table that was black with some flower details and a black, elegant lamp with a pale pink were two other lamps in her room, one that stood up on her floor, next to her beanbag chair and another one that looked like a chinese lantern, hanging by her bed. The mirror on Rose's vanity table had lights on it, looking like one from a movie star's dressing room. Even though all her furniture is black, the light pink walls contrasted from it making her room look very elegant. Except for the stuffed animals and the few posters of some of Rose's favorite artists (A/N Not only the painting type but the musical type to.)

The Doctor started looking on the bedside table for any clue to who she liked, you know, who she _liked liked_. The Doctor looked in the drawer below the lamp and saw nothing. He looked at the time on her digital clock: _4:00 P.M._ The Doctor started searching her vanity table: nothing. The Doctor practically tore Rose's room apart searching for _something_. He finally decided to take a break from searching and sat down on the now unmade bed, resting his feet on the pillow...that was at the wrong end. The black cover laid on the floor and the light pink sheet were now scrunched up in a ball. The black and white lace decorative pillows were thrown all over the room and the one she actually used to sleep on were under his converse. Finally, the TARDIS seeing the mess he caused, decided to show him a secret compartment in Rose's wall was. About 12'' by 12'' of the wall opened next to Rose's beanbag chair and lying there as Rose's diary.

The Doctor quickly snatched her diary and started heading off to his room, forgetting to close the compartment in the wall. As the Doctor ran down the corridor to his room, he laughed, maniacally. The Doctor did feel guilty doing this but those thoughts flew away as he opened the door to his room, fell onto the bed and started reading.

_Deer direy_

_today i turned 6 and got this new direy! im soooooooo exitd abot it! ill writ n it evry day!_

The Doctor skipped up to when Rose was 12, the age she was when she met him.

May 27th, 1998

Dear Diary,

I'm not sure why I still write in this thing. It's old and covered in dust but I do it every day as I said I would. You think I'd run out of space soon seeing that it's been 6 years since I got this old diary. But I still have plenty more blank pages, waiting to be filled up with writing. It's like for every page I write, another page appears. Odd. Isn't it? Today Mickey came over and we played with this new toy plane he got. I was a bit reluctant but had fun in the end. It's time for supper so I have to go but I promise to write in you tomorrow!

The Doctor smiled at the differences from when she was 6 to when she was 12. Though it made the Doctor think about how much a human changes in 6 years. 6 short, years. Another reason why the Doctor shouldn't confess to Rose. The Doctor skipped up 7 years to when she was 19, the age she was when she met him. (A/N spoilers for the end of time ahead)

January 1st, 2005

Dear Diary,

HAPPY NEW YEARS! Today has been more exciting than most days of my life. Will my life ever get exciting? I'm not sure. Being a shop girl in London isn't the most thrilling life. I didn't get home in time for Mickey and the countdown but I still had fun as my mum and I walked home in the snowfall. My mum went ahead as I kept walking at my pace. Soon, she was out of sight. Then I saw a man. A man in light yellow converse, a light brown trench coat and a pinstriped suit with a blue tie. The Man's hair was brown and rather big though I couldn't see his face. He was in the shadow of a building. He looked as if he was in pain and I asked if he was alright. He asked me the year and I said 2005! That was a first. I think he had a bit too much to drink. He seemed kinda...out of it. He told me his name was John Smith.

The Doctor stopped yellow converse. A light brown trench coat. A pinstriped suit. A blue tie. Big, brown hair. John Smith. This man was himself! The Doctor! The Doctor wondered why he would need to go back in time to new years day on the year 2005 to see Rose when he had his own Rose with him. And he was in pain? What was going to happen to him? Whatever it is, it hasn't happened yet. The Doctor decided to skip to the day before he met Rose and then that magical day where it all started with the Autons.

March 26, 2005

Dear Diary,

My life feels like a complete waste of time! I want to go out there and do something! Something big! What am I supposed to do? Eat chips? Watch the telly? Go to work? sleep? In and out of everyday? I don't think so! But what should I do? I come from a long line of shop girls! Hooray! I'll probably end up marrying Mickey as a shop girl while he has some computer wiz-type job! He'll make all the money while I continue to dye my hair and buy makeup! I guess I'll just have to accept that this is my life. But I'm not saying that this life is horrible! I love my mum! I love Mickey! I don't think I could ever give it up to live on the open road as a singer or something! I am quite good at singing and I was in a band. I got offered a record label today! I was going to say yes but then decided to talk to Mickey and my mum about it so! They agreed and I'll tell them tomorrow that I accept the record label.

The Doctor stopped. Rose can sing? His Rose? Wow! And he must have changed her mind about the record label. That's why she hesitated when he asked her to join him. That's why he had to ask twice.

March 27th/28th 2005

Dear Diary,

Today was brilliant! I was going to tell the record label that I agreed but then, after work as I was heading down to the basement to give the manager his lotto money some of the mannequins started to move and before I knew it I was surrounded by shop dummies trying to kill me! But then, a man came up to me, grabbed my hand and said something brilliant: Run! And that's what I did. I ran. I ran away with this man. As we stepped into the elevator we introduced ourselves and he said that the manager was dead! That surprised me! He called himself the Doctor. I said Doctor what? But he said just the Doctor! I ran out of the building as the Doctor showed me a bomb and said he was blowing the store up. A lot of things happened after that. A lot of complicated things but in the end I ran away with this man. And never looked back. Now he said he would show me the universe as we travel through space and time. The Doctor told me he was an alien. I hardly believed him but I was wrong. He's an alien.

The Doctor smiled as he read. This was one of the best days of his life. The day he met Rose Marion Tyler. The Doctor skipped up to more recently. About one week before today. (A/N Doomsday went AU as I told you a couple chapters ago. And him and Rose stay together and he went back to 2005 in the end of time because that's what happened therefore he has to go back so Rose can live through that experience and write about it in her diary)

January 1st 2007

Dear Diary,

Happy new year! I can't believe it's been nearly 2 years since I met the Doctor! Amazing, right? Recently we had to deal with cybermen and daleks. Not very fun times. Mum, Mickey and Pete from the other universe got trapped in the other universe or as the Doctor and I call it: Pete's World! It was a very sad time and during it I've been ill. Weakness (which has now left the station), a fever that in now fading away and love sickness. I'm afraid he'll figure out that I was lovesick beforeI fell into the ocean! What am I going to do? It's only a matter of time before he figures out I love him! No! Scratch that! I'm in love with him! The Doctor is good at mattering with time so he should figure it out soon...I actually thought he would've figured it out by now but maybe he's more dense in this area than I thought…

The Doctor stopped. Again. Rose is in love with him. He knew she might have a crush but actually in love? Wow! Another reason why he should confess his love to Rose. The Doctor stood up and headed down the hall to Rose's room. The Doctor pushed open her door and walked inside. That's when he saw that the compartment was open. He forgot to close the compartment! He was such an idiot sometimes! Not only did the Doctor notice the compartment was open but also that the room was clean. He clearly remembered making a huge mess of the place! The Doctor hoped that the TARDIS cleaned Rose's room as he put the diary and made sure to close the compartment this time. As the Doctor stepped back into the corridor and into the console room he saw Rose, lying on the captains chair writing in some kind of book.

"Whatcha doin'?" The Doctor asked as he began tinkering with the TARDIS.

"Writing in my Diary." Rose said simply, waiting for him to acknowledge what she just said. Yes, she knew he had tried to steal her diary so before he could get there she told the TARDIS to replace it with a fake with false stuff that happened in her life. Except for the day they met. She knew he'd read that and told the TARDIS to keep that the same. What Rose didn't know was that the TARDIS also kept the piece of writing she had written the week before about her love for him.

"That's cool...Wait! What? I-i-in y-y-your d-d-d-di-dia-dia-diar-diary!" The Doctor stuttered.

"Yes, my diary, I have one, most girls have one." Rose said, calmly. (A/N weird, I don't have a diary…)

"B-but what was I reading just a minute ago?" The Doctor asked before thinking.

"YOU READ MY DIARY?!" Rose screamed, deciding to pay the Doctor back for trying to read her diary.

"Wha-what? No! Pshhh! Why would I do that?" The Doctor tried to cover up his mistake.

"Nice try"

"Okay, so I read your diary! Is that so bad?"

"YES, IT'S VERY BAD!" Rose shouted. Rose cooled herself down. "Doctor, why were you reading my diary?"

"I think the real question here is how you got your diary back so fast." The Doctor countered.

"Doctor, I'm already angry enough I don't need your…" Rose gestured to him."...Sass so just tell me!"

"Fine, I wanted to see who your lovesick over."

"And what did you find?"

"That you're in love with me"

"WHAT?! B-but I never told the TARDIS to include that bit! Jus' the day we met and then the rest would be fake not it all being true!"

"Wait...So I read a diary that was supposed to be fake except for the day we met but instead I just read a replica of your real diary?"

"Yep"

"So you do love me!" The Doctor shouted, making Rose blush.

"Uhhh...yeah...I...uhh...am...kinda...sorta...inlovewithyou" Rose said slowly until the end where she sped it up. A lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose's POV.

Oh my god! Did I just say that? Out loud? Oh no no no no no no no! The Doctor won't want anything to do with me! He's gonna take me back to London and I'm gonna live my same old life as a shop girl! I quickly jogged to my room before he could say anything.

I fell on to the bed limplessly. (A/N I'm not sure if that's a real word but basically she fell on to her bed, without motion, not being able to move from being in shock) Then I started to cry. I cried and cried. After what felt like years of crying even though it was only 30 minutes, I got and started to pack my things.

I grabbed a red suitcase from the corner and packed all the clothing I could fit into it. Once I was done I went to grab a black suitcase but before I reached it I fell to the ground.

Now I'm confused. I was walking over to get my other suitcase, tears in my eyes but I fell before I could do so. And now I have this enormous pain in my head. I scrunched up my face as I reached my hands to my head in pain. I screamed. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I didn't scream any legible words. Not 'help' or 'oh no' I just screamed. I screamed so loud I thought all the glass in the room was going to break. It didn't but even if it did I wouldn't notice, I was too busy screaming my head off in pain. Not literally, figuratively. I got one last look at a stuffed elephant named eggs before I blacked out.

The Doctor's POV.

I stood there, smiling like an idiot before I noticed Rose was gone. She must have gone to her room. I thought to give her some space as she worked out these wonderful feelings on her own in peace. I'll give her 1 hour then I'll check on her. I just hoped she thinks these feelings are mutual because if she doesn't then I'll have to confess and I was hoping I wouldn't have to do that, even if she feels the same way.

I don't even know if we could have a real relationship like _that_ but I want to so badly. I'm a 903 year old time lord. She's a 21 year old human. We're different species, different ages by 882 years and just different. We can't be a couple. We could either live as we always have, together, just friends though there may be a new awkward tension around. Or she could go back to London and I could live the same old life in the TARDIS. Definately choice one! That is, if she wants to stay.

Suddenly, I heard a scream. Not just any scream. Rose's scream. By now I know what her specific scream sounds like, what, with all these alien planets we go to and all these dangerous adventures. The thing is, Rose doesn't scream all that often. Sure, she'll get nervous and maybe shout 'Doctah!' A few times but I've only heard her scream once: When she was falling into the void. Thankfully, she had grabbed onto something and slowly made her way back up to her spot but boy did she scream. But even then, her scream was muffled by the wind and all the dalek and cybermen screams so this was the first time I had heard her scream without any distractions. Yet, I still knew what her scream would sound like. It was petrifying.

The scream was uncalled for. It stunned me for a good minute and a ½. I probably should have took off toward her room right away but, as I said: it stunned me. But when I did come back to my senses I ran. I ran and I ran and didn't stop until I got to her door. Which was locked. Of course.

"ROSE!" I screamed.

"ROSE PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!" But Rose's screams were too loud to hear me. By now tears were falling down my face. I cry very rarely. Then the room went quiet.

Quickly, I used my sonic screwdriver to unlock the door. As soon as the door was unlocked I barged in the room and saw her body laying there, on the floor, _hopefully unconscious_. I bolted to her side and checked if she was breathing. _Still alive. _I thought, relieved. Gently, I picked up her body and took her to the med lab. I scanned Rose and soon found a pill she had ingested. I kept scanning to be safe. Once I scanned her brain I nearly fainted. Someone or some_thing_ is tampering with Rose's memories! Memories of Jimmy Stone. Specifically the bad memories. Rose has told me little of Jimmy Stone. All I know is that bad things happened. Very bad things. The memories took over her whole brain so that was the only thing she could focus on...or even think about. Those memories pushed everything out of her brain. She still is thinking about those memories. Probably having nightmares about them. But how? And why? All I know is that I can't figure this out on my own.

I set the coordinates for Torchwood. After I pilot the ship and we land-with Rose still in the med lab-I walk out the doors and see Jack standing there with a grin on his face. I still feel reluctant about how I gave Jack the job of running Torchwood. (A/N Yeah...I made that go a bit AU to…You know...the part where the Doctor _gives_ Jack the job of running Torchwood) Jack took me in his arms and I did the same. (to him of course)

"Soooo Doctor, what's with the visit?" Jack asked.

"Rose is in trouble." I said, rushed to get to the point.

"Wait! What! Whaa? How? I mean…What happened?" Jack asked, confused.

"I-i-i-i-i don't know! Well, I do now but I don't know how or why!" I said, nervously.

"DOCTOR! What happened? Memories of Jimmy Stone-a guy that she had HORRIDABLE memories with-took over her brain. That's all she could think about! All she can think about…"

"Horridable?"

"A cross between horrid and horrible!" Jack just looked at the Doctor."What? What'd I do?" The Doctor asked.

"Whatever! Where's Rose now?" Jack asked frantically, worried for his friend.

"In the med lab. I'll show you!"

"Sooo...What'd you need me for?" Jack asked as they walked through the TARDIS.

"Help"

"What kind of help?"

"I don't know! All different kinds!" The shouted." I just don't want to be the only one helping Rose and figuring this out." The Doctor said, much calmer this time. As I show Jack Rose's limpless body it suddenly doesn't moves, losing it's limpless state. And then, Rose screams. Twice in one day. Like I said before: Rose very rarely screams. Those memories must have been harsh. Both Jack and I flinch at the same time as her scream goes on. She stops to take a breath before screaming again. This time not stopping for 3 minutes. As this is happening, Rose's body jerks and kicks around until suddenly, she goes limpless. Just like earlier.

Rose's POV.

10 minutes later

"Ugghh" I woke up with a huge headache. Slowly, _trying_ not to cause the headache to worsen, I looked at my surroundings. I said _trying_. My headache worsened. Though the head turn and opening of the eyes did show me something. I was in the med lab. Why was I in the med lab? I was in my room, packing my things. I had just finished packing my stuff in the red bag. And then suddenly I was here! What happened? Why don't I remember? What's going on? And how did I get in the med lab if my door was locked? The Doctor's sonic screwdriver probably did the job. But how'd he know to come to my room? There was one thing I did know. That I need some air.

I got up-worsening my headache-and headed for the gardens-worsening my headache even more. I knew if I tried to make this walk painless that I would fail so I decided to just go as fast as possible-without running-to the gardens. Once I arrived i walk to the more forest-y bit and took a seat at a nearby bench. I looked around at all the trees and could not see the entrance from here. I closed my eyes and listened to the birds songs and the trickle of the stream. I drifted off into a daze.

The Doctor's POV.

Jack and I walked into the med lab to check on Rose. Except, Rose wasn't there.

"Uhhhh...Doctor! Where's Rose?" Jack asked, panic in his voice.

"I don't know! She could be anywhere on this ship!"

Rose's POV.

Suddenly, I heard a voice. My head snapped up, making my headache worsen...again. My eyes met with Jack's.

"Rose! There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Jack exclaimed.

"Ugh...Sorry I just needed some air." I apologised.

"You okay?"

"I think I might have the worst headache in history!"

"Ouch. I'll go get the Doctor" And with that Jack ran off. As much as I wanted to feel better, I didn't want to take a bunch of tests so once Jack was out of the room, I ran off in the other direction, my headache practically killing me.


End file.
